


Fighting Dirty

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: For Kylux Positivity week day 1: BenarmieArmitage Hux, 18, is dropped off at a military academy by his father. As he is shown around by Cadet Mitaka and introduced to his new barrack-room mates, initially wary of his new situation, he realises that he’s going to fit in here just fine.And Cadet Ben Solo might just be exactly what he needs in his life right now.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	Fighting Dirty

Armitage Hux, head up, marched through the main entrance of the blocky concrete building that declared itself to be _Imperial Officers’ Training Academy_ and halted. Confidence waning, he looked at the uniformed man staffing the reception desk.  
The man didn’t bother to shift his eyes from his computer screen. “Name!”  
“Uh. Armitage Hux.” Armitage waited for a few seconds but there was no response until he added, “Sir.”  
“Armitage,” the man said, pulling his finger down a list Armitage couldn’t see, “Hux. Hux. Here you are, son. Block B, room six. CADET!”  
Armitage started at the yell, then realised it was not directed at him. A dark-haired, white-faced lad of around his own age darted over and stood stiffly to attention.  
“Yes, Captain Peavey?”  
“Show this recruit to his bunk, cadet. Give him the tour then take him to register.”  
“Yes, sir.” The cadet smiled at Armitage. “B6 is this way. Can I help you with your stuff?”  
Armitage frowned. “Stuff?”  
“Ah. Okay.” The cadet’s smile faltered but recovered. “We’ll need to go to stores first.”

Thirty minutes later, carrying a sack of bedding and a clothing pack, Armitage looked around his bunk room with some distaste. “How many people sleep here?” he asked.  
The cadet pointed at each of the dozen identical, narrow, metal-framed bunk beds in turn, and rattled off the name of its occupant, beginning with, “Mitaka, that’s me,” and ending with, “Hux, that’s you. I’ll make your bed up to regulation standards for you if you like while you go have a shower and put on your uniform. I can’t take you to registration in civvies. Captain Peavey would have me shot.”  
Armitage nodded and slung his bedding onto the bare mattress. “Who did you say has in the bunk above me?” He asked. “Do you think he’d swap?”  
“Oh. No. That’s Ben’s bunk. He’s already annoyed that you’re in _his_ space. Captain Phasma made him clear all his stuff out of your drawer this morning.” Mitaka pointed. Hux saw two drawers set into the base of his bed. One was prevented from closing completely by a corner of black fabric sticking out of it. Armitage opened the other and dropped in the spare items from his clothing pack.  
“Showers?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Turn right, second left, everything you need should be in there already.”

Feeling more at ease in his itchy uniform because he blended in with the rest of the cadets, Armitage walked beside Mitaka. The tour began with the mess hall. “This is where we spend our down time, mostly,” Mitaka informed him. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.”  
When Mitaka finished nine brief introductions and Armitage nodded nine times and shook nine hands, a large man in a cadet uniform that barely fastened across his chest clapped a hand onto Mitaka’s shoulder. Mitaka froze. “Aren’t you going to introduce me too?”  
“Armitage, this is—”  
“Ben,” the man said, releasing Mitaka and extending his hand to Armitage. “Mitaka’s here because his family’s poor and he gets free tuition if he signs up for twelve years. I’m here to follow in my grandfather’s footsteps and piss off my pacifist parents. What’s your story?”  
“My father,” Armitage said carefully, “thinks that a military education will, um, _straighten me out._ He pulled some strings yesterday to get me in and dumped me on the doorstep this morning.” Mitaka’s eyes widened and a few of the other cadets looked shocked. Armitage glared at all of them, ending with Ben. “Best that you know before someone accuses me of hiding anything. I don’t like locker-room banter, I won’t tolerate jokes about my sexuality and I _definitely_ don’t fancy any of you. Is that a problem?”

Ben’s face was unreadable. Someone in the group sniggered and Armitage rounded on them. “I said, is that a problem!”  
“Well I’m glad you don’t fancy Mitaka,” one of his new bunk mates replied. “Because we’re together.” To illustrate it, Cadet Thanisson got up and kissed Mitaka once, softly on the lips, then sat down again.  
“I think,” Ben said quietly, “your father is an arsehole who has misjudged the culture of the modern military. Armitage, nobody cares.” Armitage felt his eyes prickle and his cheeks warm. He blinked a few times and chewed his lip. “I’ll take over the tour,” Ben informed Mitaka. “Tell Peavey I threatened to choke you again.”  
Armitage watched Ben walk away, turn and gesture at him, then he scurried to follow. 

At the end of an informative tour of the parade grounds, sports facilities and classrooms that would be part of Armitage’s daily life for the foreseeable future, registration was straightforward. He signed for twelve years with the option to buy himself out after two, and requested the weapons engineering degree. Ben frowned at him after he’d signed the papers and picked up a timetable of classes.  
“Twelve years is a long time,” Ben said as they bumped elbows on the walk back to the bunk room. “Two years is a long time if you’re miserable.”  
“But I think I won’t be,” Armitage replied. “I get the feeling I fit here. My father, nasty though he is, might have done me a favour, and in twelve years I intend to be well on the way to outranking him. Did you really sign up just to annoy your parents?”  
Ben laughed. “Not just that,” he said. “I couldn’t think of a better way to break away from them. I mean, famous grandfather, famous mother, everyone expects me to do something famous too. I like the anonymity here. Nobody gives a crap who my family are and the rest of the squad have learned never to bring it up.”  
“They’re afraid of you,” Armitage observed, walking into room B6 and seeing that Mitaka had indeed made up his bed neatly.  
Ben shrugged. “You’re not. I like that you stood up for yourself earlier. It was kind of hot.”  
“I’ve fought off bigger bullies than you,” Armitage replied with a scoff.  
“I bet you fight dirty,” Ben said, looking Armitage up and down. “Little scrap like you. I bet you bite and scratch and pull hair.”  
“You better believe it,” Armitage said, grinning evilly. “I’ll use everything I have to my advantage. If fighting fair means I’ll lose, I’ll bite and scratch.”  
“And pull hair?”

Something clicked in Armitage’s head and his stomach fluttered at how close Ben was standing.  
“Is that what you want?” Armitage asked. “You want to fight me? You want to feel me scratch and bite and pull your hair?” He let his eyes take in Ben’s broad shoulders and neat waist, deep brown eyes and too-long-for-regulations dark, wavy hair. Ben shuffled closer and gave a tiny nod. Armitage stroked his fingers into Ben’s hair once, twice, then gripped a fistful as Ben’s lips met his in a kiss.

A delightful half- hour later, Ben slid off Armitage’s bunk and fell butt-first onto the floor, groaning. Armitage laughed and leaned over the side of his bunk to deliver a kiss. “Ben,” he said, “I know you want get rid of all association with your famous family, but can I _please_ inform my father that I just fucked the grandson of his idol?”


End file.
